


Little Rose

by Obsessedkoi



Series: Older Works [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mature for graphic scenes, Them all kids then teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedkoi/pseuds/Obsessedkoi
Summary: ~ "Father, won't you take me to see the Roses? Oh how much I would love to see them! Please father, would you spare some time for me?"
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Older Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683229
Kudos: 5





	Little Rose

~ "Father, won't you take me to see the Roses? Oh how much I would love to see them! Please father, would you spare some time for me?" The boy's voice echoes through the parade. I feel a weight of guilt pulling at my shoulders. "Maybe next year." A more broader, deeper voice, hits the air. I can feel the wind hit my face as it speeds up, slightly yet calming.  
Such a parade should be felt with joy; yet, I feel an aching inside my stomach, a gut reaching howl built up; I must be hungry. How so? I have just eaten a full course meal, it must be of the other sorts.  
"Maybe.. you said that last year father! Last year and the year before that!" The calm voice is now a screaming chant. My legs go stiff and numb. How can other's be laughing when another person is feeling of the misfortune? "I'm sorry son, but I can't change income and taxes." The man's voice sighs; I can feel the welt of guilt becoming stronger.  
Maybe.. such a word.. can not be used at times like this. It's not aloud. Before my brain can consecrate on the situation at hand I am standing in line for a Rose, to buy the glistening red petaled at the top of the shelf. The bubbling rage in my body is slowly going away; however it felt to high in my chest to be in my stomach. I wonder where it was coming from.  
"Oi, boy, you want to buy a Rose?" I snap, lifting my gaze to the bearded man standing at the stand. "Uh-" Hand reaching in to the coat's pocket, pulling out and grasping a coin of pure gold, "yes! I want the one up there" I point at the shelf, so high, "it looks so beautiful, it must be that one or I will never be satisfied with my purchase, sir!"  
"Ah, such a beaut yes? That will be three coins please." The bubbling sensation in my chest returns. "But Sir! That's enough to buy a week worth of meal! I was willing to pay one coin but three! Sir, that is too much for such a simple boy like me." It has to be that Rose. It has to be. "Sorry lad, three coins or no deal. Your coat tells me you are quite a rich family, yeah? Why not toss in a few extra?" Rows of teeth grit, as my hand pulls out two more coins, placing them on the table in front. He greedily snatches them all away in his filthy hands.  
"Thanks for the corporation, boy." The man smiles and I can smell the sent of strong liquor coming from his gums. He reaches up and gently takes down the Rose, handing it to me. He's steals me a wink before yelling next to the others in line. I step out. What have I done? Why? What for? A sudden flash of the boy's voice greets me in memory. I look around for a boy, yet I can not see through the crowd of people.  
"Father! Can I go look at the Roses? Oh they look so beautiful!" He yells over the wave of other English men and their wives walking through this parade. The voice. I follow. "Boy, do you want to get lost and become course meat? If someone catches you, you would be a lucky bargain to slavery." The voice grumbles. It must be his father's.  
"Father.. don't say such things.." The boy's voice is hurt and I now hear silence. However, it isn't to the fact that I have lost him. It's to the fact that I'm standing in front of him, holding out a sun kissed rose. He gasps, looking at the Rose, pleading eyes hitting every inch of savior. "Uh-" I began my speech, "I g-got" I'm stumbling, I need to be strong, "you a Rose."  
"M-e? But I never have done anything for you, how can you be so kind to a rut like me?" He asks, I can feel his presence being too much. I haven't opened my eyes, for I am scared of the looks I will be given. "Look boy, he doesn't even want to open his eyes. Too rich for low lives." The other's lower voice scoffs. I can't seem scared, it will seem rude. My puples begin to spin as eye lids are opening slowly. Once I catch a single glance of the boy it seems that my eyes can't be closed. He is beautiful.  
Hair, red as silk. It's short waves danced in breeze, The sun's rays hit every part of dark and light red, coloring its beauty like the Rose in my hands. Skin, soft as clouds, pale as a star's surface. His eyes, a bright green, circling into souls of victims waiting for their death of sins. Smile, such depth, teeth like a shark ready to pounce yet, when you take a closer look, all white sparkle like the moon. The boy looked so happy, to be given a chance of a Rose; to be given a chance at all. "Oh no! Don't cry!" His eyes pierced through my own, seeing now I have began to cry. Wet drops of air moister sink into my flesh and bone. They are warm, and welcoming; I have never cried from being happy before. "I just- wanted to get you a Rose. Do you like it?" I ask, knowing the answer already deep and well. The boy's graceful hands reach up to dismount my hands from the Rose, taking it upon his own care. Our hands touched slightly, and for a split second, I swore, my heart skipped a beat.  
"Yes, I love it, thank you so very much. How can I ever repay you?" Tears prickle his own eyes as I am just rubbing my own away. I smile and caress my thumb on the cloud soft cheek, "Always smile, and promise me, we will see each other at this same festival next year." He nods as I pull my hand away. "William! We need to get going!" A female voice calls from a distance, my mother. I run towards it as I look back at the boy. He is hugging the Rose tightly to his chest, his father smiles down on him. My heart flutters at a thought. 

Next year, maybe, I'll even ask his name. ~

Yet to be reckoned, I have forgotten our little promise. Or more so, it's not possible so I lay my head on a pillow of pain towards my own flesh and bone, sinking, a story of my loss. Of the boy I once knew that sun filled day of happiness for all; and the home I went to after, to be destroyed for a company, that makes Roses.  
I have never felt so betrayed. Never one I have I felt a pain in my heart as I did that fateful day our house, my home, was killed and left as garbage the boy, he thought himself as, all those years ago. Now I'm left with stitches as we move, looking for a place to rest and eat, in my heart a needle always pricks a soft area only filled with my love for the boy on the side of the rode.  
He must be forgotten, as he loves Roses, loves them so dearly, my love for them as grown cold, and I want them all the wilt. He doesn't deserve to know a Rose hater, who he once knew as to be of the same as his own. All will be forgotten, one day.  
"William?" I lift my head up to see a chalk board and a woman with hands on her hips. "Fell asleep again? Such a troubled boy." The gleam in her eye is like a watch, possessing people to laugh at me from their seats. "It won't happen again ma'am." She scoffs at my response and turns back around to teach from the board. Of course, as always, I never fail to listen, yet today, I seem to be off somehow.  
I also doze off a lot in class, making me like a clown to the other students. It's not my fault we have no place to go. It's not my fault father left with all our money! It's not our fault that stupid Rose company took everything. Of course, they wouldn't understand, no one ever does.  
An aroma of sweetness fills the classroom, my mouth begins to water as eyes trail the door hearing foot steps enter. A boy. That boy. Rose boy.  
His hair, is short as always, yet I can still see curls that would dance to a breeze; my finger tips tingle at the sense of touching those locks. He is wearing better attire now, the uniform hitting every edge of his skin tight body perfectly. Man, what I would give to touch those legs-  
A sharp pain hits the back of my head. "Are you thinking perverted things again?" A voice whispers behind me and I can feel heat rise into my cheeks. Turning around, now facing a boy only known as the infamous Ronald Knox. Trouble maker, yet Intelligence scores are off the charts. Doesn't fix his annoying personally and unlimited stash of pencils to hit me with.  
"I am not. I just, know him that's all." I mutter, quietly, more so then I hoped. Sticking out his tongue, his feet sway back and forth, chair tipping off the ground as he leans back. "Whatever, Lover boy."  
"Now everyone, this is the new student, Grell Sutcliff. Let's give him a warm welcome, yes?" The teacher smiles, though a glare still stares down at me. My mind is elsewhere, fixating on the boy known now as Grell. His smile, is gone, yet his eyes still look filled with adventure. However, It's not enough without those sharp teeth to compliment it. How is he here? Why now? Why at a time like this when I was supposed to forget him?  
"Grell you may sit next to William." The woman points next to a desk right beside me. My body reacts, tensing up as he walks over. I can hear Ronald whispering words behind me, one in which seems to rise above the others, "Love." I'm doomed.  
All the girls, eye bulging of hearts, eying the boy I love. Gut feeling without thought, I slammed my hand on his desk making everyone slouch back in their chairs, shock filling their veins. This was a signal to everyone, this new guy was mine, though I guess I could I have did it more efficiently. My love looked down on me, with a question filling face. "Uh-" My hand grazed off the side of the wood, "sorry." That was my only response, I've already made a fool of myself like I do everyday, and it's just first period.  
"It's alright?" The graceful body, once ruins, sits down beside me and stares straightly at the chalk moving through the teacher's hands. His eyes stare into an hole of hatred. He doesn't look happy at all to be here; yet he smells so sweet like a freshly picked-  
No.. it can't be. I search for a different answer on his body, anywhere, yet the answer is clear. Pinned on his uniform is a Rose. I want to puke and run through those eyes, so I can die within them. The Rose looks worn, and I can't help but feel that everyday another petal fell, so would his happiness.  
I sniff the air, feeling the sweet, calm, steady rhythm I so felt at the parade seven years ago on my tenth birthday. It's all here, and I wanted to lose it all, but I can't. Not anymore, nor so, never will I be able to erase the memories I have made, and the love I have lost. We can't make a time machine to reimagine our mistakes as happy endings, the world isn't that simple.  
A ringing sound can be felt inside my blank brain and dead earlobes. It's lunch time, yet I'm not hungry.. for food. I'm hungry for lust and only the lust of the boy.  
"Hey, we going to eat together?" A feel of rough touch on my back, another boy's uniform. The voice is too familiar, "No, Ronald I have other plans." I can feel his sickening, warm breath on my neck, "You are so boring!" His laugher is father now as I suppose he is walking away, "Then next time!" Are his last words before he is away from my sight behind the door.  
I need to find Grell. It's my chance, for us to remember, and for me to finally apologize as our promise was never played even when I was the one who made it. It will be perfect, like a midnight dream, filled with wonder. I began pacing the halls, searching for like one of a lost animal in the woods. Then, more then my heart and even mind could come into view on the figure, I tripped, sending both them and I down to the rough floor; holding our heads in disbelief. Without looking up I began a sincere apology, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"  
Cold air mixed with my skin, filling holes to pop out and create a soft shiver through my body. "It's alright.." I look up, hoping to see the victim, "Grell?" I whisper, my breath quick to thought and mind late to rejection. Flesh jumps back, holding me with. "Yes..? I'm sorry do I know you?" He sounds almost disgusted with a glassed freak in front of himself, "uh- No no! Sorry you are in my class.."  
He turned his head slightly, as a signal for my body to get out of his path; I did as his movements told. "Goodbye." Staring at his muscles moving with his broad back. "B-bye.." It was like my mouth couldn't produce words, how much words could not be spoken. How much I had to say, and yet, all I can get out is a simple goodbye. "Wait-" What was I doing?  
He turned around, hair swaying with his arms, facing towards my ugly blushed cheeks. "I- I'm William. William Spears.. the boy you met at the Rose parade. I gave you a Rose.." The words flowed out of my mouth like a guitar played its strings. Without eyes open, I could feel his presence in shock. "Y-you" A mellow voice mumbled before stopping and steps taking over. My eyes look up before my head and I can see a silhouette shadow stepping the opposite direction of myself.  
He was angry, of course he would be. From a boy to a man, their memories never change. "Hey wait! Listen I'm sorry!"- He cut me off with a gut retched growl, "Sorry doesn't cut it. You hear me? You lied to me, I hate liars." His back was facing a form of frowning and close to tears, yet the feeling of pain wasn't lost.  
His steps began to walk to the sound of the bell, leaving me alone in a darkened hallway of heart break. Complete rejection, never have I felt this pain, like a needle shooting through my heart. Going to class, seems impossible, so I get up and walk outside the school entrance. "Hey!" A low woman's voice began to follow me, loader the farther I got.  
Turing around to my dismay it seems no one stays standing, instead it is myself outside the school, looking at an empty space. God, crazy, I was going crazy. Motion seemed pointless yet I was walking back into the school, oblivious to my own discussions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old writing I did about two years ago. I may finish it, but I may not, so for now just see this as completed. Do enjoy the read though, it’s definitely one of my more favorite older writings before I developed a style. Enjoy!


End file.
